


Rome Wasn't Built In A Day

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clarke and Bellamy are paired for a project. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke Griffin with let’s see…”

Clarke’s eyes shoot up and she gazes at her teacher with a hopeful expression wishing that he would pair her up with someone that may actually get some work done instead of an idiot who was just taking Latin because they thought it would be easy. She was not going to do all the work on this project.

“Clarke with Bellamy.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and a groan falls out of her lips as she hears just who exactly was going to be her partner for this project. Her eyes dart over to the ruly senior boy who was sitting just a few rows away. He was already staring at her eyes twinkling and a smirk playing on his lips.

Clarke sends him a glare before protesting, “Sir I don’t think I can work well with him. Could you please assign me someone else?”

“Aw and here I thought we were best friends princess.”

“Don’t call me that Blake!”

The rest of the class just watches eyes rolling simultaneously. They were all used to Bellamy and Clarke fighting over every single thing. The two were known to debate every single thing that came their way since they had such differing opinions. What made this relationship all the more interesting was that Clarke was best friends with Bellamy’s younger sister meaning they were always around one another which of course had led to many screaming matches in the hallway and a few visits to the principal’s office.

“Sorry, Clarke but you’re going to have to deal with him. I think you two are the best suited partners for one another.”

“Really, Mr. Murphy? You really think that?”

The question comes from another student in the class. Raven Reyes, another one of Clarke’s good friends but she was also on Bellamy’s good side. Mr. Murphy just smirks before nodding arms crossed across his chest as he leans back against his desk.

Clarke scowls at her Latin teacher trying her best not to cross the room and strangle the man. She normally liked Murphy. He wasn’t a bad teacher and was actually pretty nice except for when he was being an asshole by putting her and Bellamy together as partners.

“Well I guess it seems like you’re stuck with me princess. How about we try not kill one another for the next few weeks?”

“How about you shove a stick up your ass?”

“Clarke, language please!”

Murphy’s tone is harsh and scolding but he’s holding back a smile. The next few weeks sure were going to be fun. He may have to thank Octavia for pleading with him to pair her best friend and brother up. Things were going to be a lot more interesting from now on. That’s for sure.

Clarke just grumbles not even seeming to say an apology. Bellamy just smirks though, not affected by her taunting at all. He was definitely going to have the time of his life teasing and annoying the princess. Bellamy was most definitely looking forward to the next few weeks he was going to have to spend with Clarke.

* * *

 

“Octavia, I have to be partners with your asshole of a brother for a latin project!”

Octavia giggles leaning against the lockers in the hallway. A grin is stretched across her face as she listens to Clarke rant on and on about her brother.

“I already know. Raven texted me right after class.”

What Octavia doesn’t mention though is that she was the one who planted the idea of pairing up Clarke and Bellamy in Murphy’s head. She had stayed after class one day (she also took latin, just a different period) and offhandedly mentioned how she thought Clarke and Bellamy would be great project partners. The ideas they would come up with together would be like nothing Murphy had ever seen.  

Clarke groans before slamming her locker door shut, after grabbing all her books. She places her head against the metal a soft sigh escaping her mouth. Octavia just looks at her, a smirk gracing her own face.

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to do this, O. I absolutely hate him.”

“Come on, Bellamy isn’t that bad. I mean yes he can be a little annoying at times but you know better than I do that he’s really just a big softie at heart.”

At Octavia’s words Clarke glances at her sharply hissing, “I thought I told you never to talk about that ever again.”

Octavia just shrugs not feeling at all sorry for bringing up the one time that Clarke had been weak in front of the elder Blake. It was also the one time that he had actually been nice to her. Clarke did not like talking about the time Bellamy had comforted her after her father died. He had been understanding and caring for once and she had started to feel something other than hatred for him in that moment. She especially didn’t like talking about the fact that Octavia had found the two curled around one another in the morning because Clarke hadn’t been able to let go of Bellamy.

“I just want to survive the next few weeks with him and then never talk to him again.”

“That’s a lie Clarke and we both know it.”

Instead of responding to Octavia’s outrageous claim Clarke just groans before pushing off the lockers and making her way to her next class. Octavia trails behind her laughing at the fact that her friend was so miserable. She couldn’t wait until Bellamy and Clarke finally got together because then she would be able to reveal the fact that she was the mastermind behind them getting put together as partners. She may not live after telling them this but she could worry about that some other time.

* * *

 

"Goddammit Bellamy why can’t we just do things my way?"

"Because your way sucks! Okay princess? I can’t see a good project coming out of that crappy thing you called an idea."

Clarke groans before letting her head drop down onto the table. They had been going at it for hours now and neither one wanted to concede to the other. Clarke had been tossing out many ideas but each and every time Bellamy shot them down, always coming up with some stupid excuse.

Clarke was nearing the end of the rope. If they didn’t come up with an idea soon then they were both going to fail this project and she would probably murder Bellamy in his sleep.

“Fine! You come up with a damn idea then. You haven’t done a single thing but shoot down everyone of my ideas since we’ve started.”

Bellamy smirks at Clarke lacing his hands behind his head as he leans back in his chair. Clarke just glares at him waiting to see if he could actually come up with something worthwhile.

“Okay so the project is to choose an aspect of Rome and write a report on it.” Clarke nods showing that she understood. Bellamy continues on, “Well I think we should ditch that idea. You’re an amazing artist. I think we should somehow incorporate that into our project.”

Hearing the compliment slip through Bellamy’s lips makes Clarke blush prettily. She didn’t know that he paid attention to her artwork. For some reason hearing that simple praise that she had heard from everyone else multiple times seemed different coming from Bellamy.

“What do you have in mind Blake?”

A grin stretches across Bellamy’s face and he leans forward arms resting on the table as he looks at Clarke.

“I want to do something on the Roman mythology. With your talent as an artist I think we should illustrate and write a book on some of the most popular myths.”

Clarke for once is actually impressed by Bellamy’s idea (not that she would ever tell him that). Arching an eyebrow she just asks, “If I’m going to be the artist what are you going to be doing?”

“I of course am going to write the myths. I used to read a bunch of stories to Octavia when she was younger so I think I would be best at that.”

Clarke smiles not finding a single fault in Bellamy’s idea. She was shocked to feel that she was actually kind of looking forward to doing this. Art was her passion and she rarely got to do it what with her mom breathing down her neck about becoming a doctor even more so now that her father was gone. Clarke was happy to finally be able to do something productive with her art.

Reaching over the table Clarke holds a hand out to Bellamy saying, “I like it but we need to set some rules. You can’t be an over controlling jerk. I want to be able to have a say in how we do things. Also if you’re gonna criticize my art please do it nicely, not in your asshole way.”

Slipping his hand into Clarke’s much smaller and smoother one Bellamy just nods before shaking firmly.

“I don’t think I could ever criticize your drawings, I like them all way too much.”

Clarke tries to control the blush that seems to appear on her cheeks again. Smiling shyly she pulls away from Bellamy and instead plays it off with a joke.

“This is the second time you’ve complimented me today Blake. Keep this up and I might think you’re actually starting to like me.”

Bellamy just throws his head back and laughs raucously. His eyes crinkle at the corners and Clarke wonders why she notices that.

“I’m trying out a new tactic, Griffin. We’ll just have to wait to see if it works.”

As Clarke looks at the grinning boy in front of her she can’t help but think that maybe working with Bellamy Blake wouldn’t be that bad after all.

Clarke takes it back. Working with Bellamy was an absolute pain in the ass. He was such a perfectionist. Every single that had to be absolutely perfect or he wouldn’t accept it. The two were at Bellamy’s apartment that he shared with Octavia since Clarke wasn’t going to let him anywhere near her mother. They still had a week before the project was due but Bellamy wanted to get it done early so they wouldn’t have to worry about it later.

For the 100th time Clarke sighs before erasing what she had already drawn. Looking down at her piece of paper, she starts to redraw everything Bellamy looking over her shoulder and giving pointers.

“Make her curvier princess. They weren’t stick thin back then.”

“Her hair should be longer don’t you think?”

“Maybe you could make his armor look more realistic?”

“Will you just shut up and leave me alone Bellamy?”

Startled by Clarke’s sudden outburst Bellamy jumps back. A scowl was stretched across Clarke’s face and she was breathing heavily, her pencil gripped tightly in her hand. Realizing that maybe he had gone too far by pushing Clarke so much Bellamy lowers his head in shame.

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder Bellamy whispers, “You should take a break Clarke. I’m sorry for pushing you so hard. We’ve been at this for hours and all I’ve done is yell at you.”

Clarke is surprised to say the least. Staring at Bellamy with wide eyes she says, “First compliments and now apologies. You really are something Blake.”

Bellamy just chuckles before pulling Clarke’s pencil out of her hand and helping her up from the chair.

“Come on princess, you need to walk around. Go take a walk around the living room while I get you some food.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Bellamy Blake?”

“Shut up princess. I can be nice once in awhile.”

Clarke looks at Bellamy suspiciously before realizing that yeah he could be kind and caring once in awhile. Shrugging she listens to Bellamy and starts to walk around stretching her sore muscles from sitting so long while Bellamy makes his way into the kitchen.

When she’s done stretching Clarke walks into the kitchen wondering what Bellamy had come up with. Having practically raised Octavia by himself Bellamy had gotten pretty good at cooking and whenever she was over, Clarke was always happy to taste whatever he had concocted that day.

“Since we are doing a project on Rome, I’ve decided to make up spagetti what with it being from Italy and all.”

Clarke just laughs before accepting the plate that Bellamy was holding out to her. Sitting down at the breakfast bar she grabs a fork and starts to dig into her meal. Bellamy just watches a soft smile on his face.

Finishing her food Clarke stretches her arms her head, a yawn slipping out of her mouth before she can stop it. Rubbing her eyes sleepily Clarke gets out of her chair intending to make her way back to the living room where their project was. Bellamy stops her though with a hand on her wrist.

“What are you doing?”

“You look dead, princess. Why don’t I take you home?”

A frown appears on Clarke’s face and she shakes her head stubbornly saying, “I thought you said we had to finish the project.”

“Rome wasn’t built in a day, Clarke. The project can wait. You however need some rest.”

Clarke pouts before announcing, “I don’t want to go home though. My mom will just keep asking when I plan to look at colleges and medical schools.”

Bellamy lets out a soft chuckle at Clarke’s whining tone before saying, “Do you want to stay here then? I’m pretty sure Octavia won’t mind you sleeping over.”

Clarke nods happily and starts to make her way down the hall towards Octavia’s room. Bellamy watches after her shaking his head before making his way back into the kitchen to clean the dishes from dinner. Clarke was definitely someone that got on his nerves always arguing with him challenging his decisions at every step of the way but it was at times like this when he remembered just how much he cared about her.

* * *

 

It was finally the day of the presentation. Over the past week the two of them had gotten everything done with as little arguments as possible. Sure they were a few fights here and there but they resolved them pretty quickly. Bellamy was also sure not to overwork Clarke. He made her take breaks every few hours so she wouldn’t be cranky.

Clarke sits next to Bellamy, hands twitching nervously as she waits for their names to be called.

“You nervous princess?”

Glancing over at her partner Clarke just smiles before shaking her head. She wasn’t about to let Bellamy know that she was anxious about this many people seeing her artwork.

A comforting hand on her arm makes her look over to see Bellamy giving her a small smile.

"They are going to love your drawings Clarke. Don’t worry."

"Bellamy and Clarke you guys are up next."

Offering Clarke a reassuring smile Bellamy is the first to stand up and walk to the front of the room. Clarke gets up and follows after him their book clutched in her hand.

Standing in front of the class Clarke lets Bellamy take lead knowing that he was better in front of crowds. Clarke stands off to the side waiting for her cue.

"For our project the princess and I…" Clarke shoots Bellamy a glare and he only smirks at her before amending, "I mean Clarke and I decided to do something on Roman mythology. We made a book containing some of the greatest Roman myths. Clarke here did all the illustrations and if anyone says anything bad about them they’ll have me to deal with."

"Bellamy no threats please"

Murphy’s tone is harsh but there is a smirk tugging at his lips. It seemed like the princess and the rebel didn’t hate each other that much anymore. Clarke nudges Bellamy in the ribs but she’s holding back a smile.

The rest of the presentation is Bellamy doing all the talking with Clarke flipping the pages and occasionally chiming in when he got something wrong. By the end of their speech everyone was on their feet clapping loudly and Murphy was staring at the two with a wide grin stretched across his face.

“Octavia was right. You guys are great partners. I should thank her for giving me the idea to pair you two together.”

“Octavia gave you the idea?”

“Should I not have said that?”

Clarke glances over at Bellamy wondering if they were going to gang up on Octavia for doing this to them but he was just staring at her with a soft smile on his face. His eyes were warm and welcoming and Clarke was actually at ease for once around him instead of wanting to strangle him.

Maybe Octavia was right. Maybe they were great partners. Maybe this partnership could turn into something more. In that case she would then have to thank Octavia for setting her and Bellamy up. Clarke could deal with that, especially if she had him by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Clarke and Bellamy worked together on their Latin project and to say the two were getting along better was a bit of an exaggeration. Sure they were sometimes civil with one another but it seemed like the two had actually started to snap at one another more often.

Octavia had said that it was because there was so much sexual tension between the two of them and they didn’t know how to get rid of it. So they instead argued more often. Both Bellamy and Clarke had glared at her before exclaiming, “There is no sexual tension between us!” before going back to arguing.

Octavia was sick and tired of it. She was already coming up with a new idea to get Bellamy and Clarke together with the help from all their friends. Everyone was on board with Bellamy and Clarke finally getting laid and giving everyone some peace and quiet.

Monty and Jasper were the ones who were going to subtly (don’t ask why they were the ones chosen for this job, subtle was definitely not in their vocabulary) start to leave hints about the two getting together as a couple. Raven and Octavia were in charge of trying to find as many opportunities for the pair to be alone with one another. And Miller, Lincoln and Wick were just along for the show. They just wanted to see how the whole thing would go down.

“Ready for stage one of the plan guys?”

Octavia looks around the room being sure to give Monty and Jasper a stern gaze. Everything was riding on these two being subtle enough to get Bellamy and Clarke’s mind thinking about one another.

“I swear to god if you manage to fuck this up I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

Wick places a hand on Raven’s back trying to calm her down so that she wouldn’t leap across the table and strangle Monty and Jasper. However he was holding a laugh back knowing that Raven would hold true to her promise and really would beat up the dynamic duo if they messed this up.

“We just have to plant the seed in their heads. It should be easy enough.”

“The last time you guys said that, you blew up my kitchen.”

Monty grins sheepishly at Octavia while Jasper just laughs remembering the time he and Monty had decided to make some fireworks and it all had gone downhill. (They were to never be left alone in a kitchen again.)

“Mr. Murphy is on this too. He thinks they need to get together. He says they’ve been interrupting his class with all their arguing.”

Octavia shoots one last look at Monty and Jasper before announcing, “This better work or we are all going to go crazy. I don’t think I can stand being near those two when all they do is scream at one another.”

Raven nods her head agreeing with Octavia as she says, “Operation get Bellamy and Clarke laid starts now!”

* * *

 

“Okay all we have to do this drop hints about relationships. We can do this right Jasper?”

Looking over at his best friend for reassurance Monty tries to convince himself that they’ve got this covered. Then why did he feel so nervous? Subconsciously Monty knew that he was worrying over the fact that Bellamy and Clarke would catch on to what they were trying to do and he wasn’t ready to face the wrath of those two combined.

“We got this Monty. Stop worrying so much and just relax.”

Nodding more to himself rather than Jasper, Monty walks behind his friend as they walk into the school cafeteria eyes scanning the room for Bellamy and Clarke. The two only sat together because they were friends with the same people and had no where else to go.

They were sitting at the usual table, backs turned and arms crossed not facing one another . Octavia had sent Jasper and Monty in first to start the first stage of the plan before she and Raven would try to get the two alone.

Making their way over to the two Monty and Jasper try to encourage themselves. Everyone’s lives were hanging on them being able to pull this off without a hitch.

Plopping down next to Clarke, Monty brightly exclaims “Hey there guys! How’s your day going?”

Clarke’s face softens and she smiles at Monty happy to finally see a friendly face.

“A lot better now that you’re here. I don’t have to be alone with this idiot.”

“Like I want to be around you princess.”

Bellamy glares at Clarke before turning to Jasper and asking, “Where are the others?"

“They’re coming. Octavia had to talk to Murphy and since everyone pretty much loves him they all tagged along.”

Bellamy just nods before turning away from the three. He instead starts to play on his phone totally ignoring everyone else. Clarke just scoffs rolling her eyes dramatically. Monty and Jasper look between the two nervously before Monty eventually decides to go for it. Looking at Jasper he says, “So Jas, are you and Maya doing anything this weekend?”

Jasper looks over at Clarke and Bellamy for a second before saying, “I don’t know. She likes to surprise me. What about you and Miller? You guys have any plans?”

“I think we were going to double date with Octavia and Lincoln, and Raven and Wick.”

“She invited us to that too! I have no idea if we are going though. Where is it even going to be?”

“I think Octavia said she wanted to go bowling.” Monty stops talking for a minute and looks over to Clarke before saying, “Clarke, are you doing anything this weekend?”

Clarke had been zoning out paying more attention to her phone than what was going on around her. Startled she looks up at the two before replying, “I don’t think so.”

Monty’s face brightens and he grins widely before exclaiming, “You should come with us then!"

“But Mont it’s all couples. I would be like the 7th wheel.”

Instead of replying Monty just slyly glances over at Bellamy whose eyes were still focused on the screen in front of him but his ears were definitely tuned into the conversation going on around him.

Jasper and Monty sit in silence waiting to see what Clarke would say in response to their not so subtle hint. They were also bracing themselves for the attack that could be coming.

However Clarke only gets a soft smile on her face before she shakes her head saying, “You guys are weird. Bellamy and I would rather stab ourselves before we go out as a couple.”

Even though Clarke was saying such things Monty could see that there was something on her face when she said Bellamy’s name but he just brushes it off thinking that he was misinterpreting her facial expressions. The seed was planted though and both Monty and Jasper hoped that Bellamy and Clarke would start to see how perfect they were for one another and just fuck already.  

* * *

 

Octavia glances down at the walkie in her hand and rolls her eyes. Raven had forced the device into her hand before darting out of the apartment. She had said something about needing to stay in contact with one another throughout the plan. Octavia had tried to tell her they could just text one another but Raven was having none of it. She wanted to be able to use the walkie talkies she had made at least once before dismantling them for something new.

Octavia had only given in because she didn’t want to be the one to wipe the look of excitement off Raven’s face. So here she was waiting in her living room for Clarke to show up so the whole gang could go out bowling. Well that is everyone but Bellamy and Clarke. Octavia and Raven had decided this was the perfect opportunity to lump Bellamy and Clarke together. Everyone else was leaving so the two would be left alone and would be forced to confront their feelings for one another.

“Come in Butterfly.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at Raven’s stupid nickname before holding the walkie to her mouth and saying, “I’m here Raven.”

“Why the hell aren’t you using the codename?”

Octavia groans before giving in since she didn’t feel like arguing with Raven today. Glancing down the hallway to make sure that Bellamy was still in his room she whispers “What is it Little Bird?”

Octavia can practically hear the grin that was probably stretched across raven’s face when she replies, “The princess is in the building. I repeat the princess is in the building.”

Octavia sucks in a breath before quickly tossing the walkie into her pocket and standing up straight. She’s pretending to fix her hair in the hallway mirror when the door opens and she can hear Clarke call out, “O are you ready? Everyone is getting ready to leave!”

“I’m just fixing my hair one last time.

Clarke could you go get Bellamy for me? He’s still in his room and hasn’t come out yet even though I’ve been yelling for the past half an hour.”

Clarke makes her way down the hallway a chuckle escaping from her lips. Smiling at Octavia as she passes by Clarke walks over to Bellamy’s closed door. Knocking she says, “Bellamy? You in there?”

Not getting a reply Clarke sighs before pushing the door open and walking inside. As the door shuts behind her Clarke looks around the room for a curly haired idiot.

However before she can take a step she hears something click behind her. Spinning around she tries to opens the door only to find it was now locked.

"Octavia what the hell are you doing?”

“Just giving you and my brother a little help!”

Clarke pounds on the door and continues to yell at Octavia angrily.

“Why are you making so much noise princess?”

Turning around Clarke is met with Bellamy’s sleepy gaze and her heart skips a beat. Shaking it off she just retorts, “Because your sister locked us in here!”

A smile grows on Bellamy’s face and while he does yell out, “Octavia let us out right now!” There’s actually a smirk on his face. Clarke just chuckles softly not knowing what she was going to do with him.

“Sorry, no can do big brother! You two need to get your shit together!”

And with that they can hear Octavia walk away from the door. Looking over at Clarke Bellamy grins saying, “Come here princess. I want to go back to bed.”

Padding her way over to Bellamy, Clarke slips under the covers and Bellamy immediately wraps his arms around her pulling her close. Laying her head on his chest Clarke asks, “When do you think we should tell them?”

“They are going to find out sooner or later. So for now let’s just sleep because I’m tired as fuck.”

Clarke giggles before snuggling closer to Bellamy’s warmth. He just smiles lazily before pressing a soft kiss to her hair. And that was how the rest of the gang found them curled up in one another’s embrace. It was also the time that everyone found out Bellamy and Clarke had been secretly dating for the past month. Octavia had been annoyed they hadn’t told her but she got over it quickly when she saw how adorable the two were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
